digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon adventure V.3.0
Digimon V. 3.0 is a fanfiction story soon to be published by Fallen angel codester. It consists of a digimon adventure regarding the 20 year epilogue of 02, with couple changes. One, Tai and Sora are now married. Mimi and Izzy are married. Kari and T.K are married. Original plot The original plot was that Akira'KK' Kamiya and the other kids are dying to get to the Digital world but the portal neglects to open. When a digimon attacks Odaiba, Tai, Izzy, and Matt attempt to stop it, but there digimon cannot digivolve. Unknown to them KK, Azzie, Izzy's daughter, and Kyle, Matt's son, are watching from afar with their digimon partners Agumon, Tentomon, and Gabumon, which had recently appeared before them.KK is the first to jump into action, protecting his father from the Allomon, causing His Agumon to digivolve. The others do the same, causing theirs to digivolve. Once the Allomon was gone, the dads chewed their kids out. Once this blew over, the kids and the rest of them get to the digital world by accident. This leads to frequent journeys in between. Characters Akira'KK'Kamiya He is the 11 year old son of Tai and Sora, and almost a miniature Tai at that. He has Somewhat of Sora's hairdo and he is appointed leader of the kids by anonymous decision of the group. He's brash but extremely caring of all his friends. He is the cousin of Lucas and Aidan Takaishi. He's the big brother of Sarah Kamiya.He gets mad when the others try to point out that he and Azzie like each other Kyle Ishida He is the 11 year old son of Matt. Kyle is definatly the most open to bug Azzie and KK about being so close, despite being almost as close to her himself. He lives in the same building as KK and Tyler and this gives him frequent appearances throughout the story. He is the distant cousin of KK and Sarah and the direct cousin of Lucas and Aidan Takaishi. Azzie 'Az' Izumi She is the 11 year old daughter of Mimi and Izzy. She's been described as being the in-between of Izzy and Mimi, as she can be kinda blunt sometimes and the whiz of the group at the same time. She has a close relationship with both KK and Kyle, although she does get mad is Kyle tries to point out they like each other.Media:[[Media:Example.oggMedia:[[Media:Example.ogg ]]]] Tyler Ichijouji He is the 11 year old son of Ken and Yolei. He is described as the opposite of his father, as Ken was shy, Tyler's loud and comedic. Ken had long black hair, Tyler's is black but is short cropped like Izzy's. He, along with KK and Azzie, made his first appearance in'spending a day with the arse', where he and KK drove Azzie crazy with their constant nagging. Aidan Takaishi and Lucas Takaishi They are the 11 year old sons of Kari and T.K. They are the cousins of KK and Sarah Kamiya and Kyle Ishida. They will be shown as comedic and non caring. Sarah Kamiya KK's younger sister, that takes on Kari's roll as the over protected younger one. her age is never identified. Characters to be confirmed Cody's child Joe's child Davis' child Digimon partners KK and Agumon. Evolution: Greymon,MetalGreymon,Wargreymon Kyle and Gabumon. Evolution:Garurumon,Weregarurumon,Zeedagarurumon. Azzie and Tentomon.Evolution:Kabuterimon,Megakabuterimon,herculeskabuterimon Tyler and wormmon. Evolution: Kuwagamon,Okuwamon,grankuwagamon Aidan and patamon. Evolution: Angemon,Magnangemon,Sephiramon Lucas and Gatomon. Evolution:neferitimon,Ophanimon Sarah and Biyomon Evolution: Birdramon, garudamon, phoenixmon